Capture the Flag
by spookisapuppy
Summary: The rangers play capture the flag. Need I say more?


_So, I wouldn't suggest taking this story very seriously, I sure as heck didn't. It's written pretty seriously, but it's the most ridiculous thing I've ever written. Tell me if you like it, tell me if you don't. And REVIEW!!!!!!_

_Oh, and sadly, I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, or any of it's characters.  
_

_

* * *

_

Each year, the high point of the gathering was the game of capture the flag. Years ago Halt and Crowley had started playing the game, simply as a way to pass the time. Since then, however, it had become an annual event. Each of the fifty rangers and their various apprentices participated. Halt and Crowley had quite the rivalry going on between them. Trash talk was not only expected, it was encouraged. Each year, team captains were voted on by the rangers. It was a gesture only, however, as Crowley and Halt were picked every time.

The goal of the game is to steal the other team's flag, as the name suggests, then to carry it all the way back to your own side without being caught. This is easier said than done, however, when the flags are placed in a forest, with roughly 25 rangers guarding each one. To get to that flag you had to move quietly and without being seen. No easy task when each one of your opponents is trained to detect movement and hear the smallest noise.

The game began at dawn and ended as soon as one of the teams scored a point. Amazingly, past games had actually gone on for two full days. No weapons were allowed, due to some incident that both Halt and Crowley refused to discuss. Each team's base was set at opposite ends of the forest. One was in a clearing, the other was near a couple of old gnarled trees. Each team had an even number of players, or as close to even as possible, in years where the apprentices were odd numbered. Team captains took turns picking their players the night before the game. This gave time for Halt and Crowley to get a strategy in order. The two old friends became each others' worst enemy that night.

All of this had been explained to Will years ago by Halt. After the feast tonight the teams would be assigned. Will couldn't wait. This was usually the highlight of his year. With the possible exception of seeing Alyss. He shook his head. Nope, this was definitely the highlight of the year.

The feast was beginning and Will hurried to join the other rangers. Everyone was in a hurry. Meals were practically inhaled. Clean up was done before Crowley even called for it. And then it was time.

Everyone lined up in front of Halt and Crowley. You could almost smell the anticipation.

"Crowley, you can have first pick." Halt said graciously. He had an ulterior motive, however, as the team who picked second got to pick twice.

"Nice of you Halt. I know what you're doing, but I'll take the bait. I choose... Harrison." The first pick walked up to stand beside Crowley. Now it was Halt's turn.

He started walking down the line, hands clasped behind his back, inspecting the troops. He looked quite ridiculous, though no one was going to say that. Each of the rangers, though throwing glances around to their companions, managed to keep a straight face. All of them, that is, except for Will and Gilan. When Halt got to them, he stopped.

"I assume those ridiculous grins mean you expect to be picked?" They nodded in unison. "Your powers of perception never cease to amaze me," He said sarcastically. He jerked a thumb behind his back,"Get over there." Will and Gilan walked back over to area that Halt had indicated.

"I see old habits die hard with you Halt." Crowley commented. This was true, as Halt always picked his two old apprentices first. And so the choosing continued until each of the rangers and apprentices had been assigned to one of the teams. Both of the team captains had been analyzing each ranger as the choice was made. Halt and Crowley were sizing each other up. Much the way that two wolves do before trying to rip each others throats out.

The next morning, Will was up before dawn. He ran to Halt's tent, picking up Gilan and several other rangers along the way. Once there they began to make as much noise as humanly possible by banging pots, yelling, and basically making fools of themselves, right in front of the tent. Wisely, however, they stayed well out of arm's reach of the tent flap. They heard a moan from within, followed by some muffled cursing. Finally Halt's head appeared outside, along with his saxe knife.

"What is wrong with you people? It's not even dawn yet."

"Oh, come on Halt, you always get up this early. I know. I lived with you for five years." Gilan said brightly. Halt briefly considered burying the point of his saxe between Gilan's eyes, but quickly gave up on the idea. He would need Gilan today. But later, once the game had been won, then he could kill him. Cheering notably at the thought, Halt disappeared back inside the tent. Only to reappear a few moments later with his boots and cloak on.

"Alright people. First things first. Strategy. If we're going to win this we need to have a plan," Halt lowered his voice, "Now here's what we're going to do..."

By the time the sun was rising both teams were ready. Each ranger had a badge pinned to the front of his cloak, green for Halt's team, and brown for Crowley's.

Halt and Crowley stood facing each other. "Well Halt, would you like to give up now and save yourself the embarrassment?"

"Of what? Winning the game?"

"Oh, come on. We both know that I'm going to win."

Halt eyed Crowley curiously for a few moments, "Would you like to go look for it?"

Now Crowley was confused,"For what?"

"The mind that you've lost. I'm sure it's around here somewhere."

"Ha ha. Very funny Halt. Let's just get on with it, shall we?"

"Of course."

The rangers disappeared into the forest. Small flags were set up in a straight line between the trees to indicate each teams side of the playing field. An apprentice had been chosen to act as referee. Checking that everyone was on the correct side, the apprentice yelled out, "GO!"

Instantly, rangers on both sides disappeared, blending seamlessly into the forest. A few remained near the flags, patrolling the border in case someone should try to sneak past. Halt had moved back to the center of his side, near the flag, to ensure that his guards were in place. Satisfied that everything was as it should be, Halt headed back up to the center of his side, slightly back from the border.

Just then, a small figure dropped down from one of the trees. "Everything seems to be in place Halt. They've got four guards near the flag. Eight are patrolling the center, and the rest have moved off through the trees. I saw three moving that way," Will pointed off to the left,"and three more headed towards the right. That leaves seven unaccounted for, including Crowley."

"Nice work Will. Now all we have to do is wait."

And wait they did. Halt played a completely defensive game for the entire first day. Crowley sent a few men across, but Halt's team members captured all of them.

In order to capture a player, you must touch him with both hands. Will accomplished this by tagging. Gilan preferred a more unorthodox method.

"Good Lord Gilan! You don't have to tackle people!" Ranger Sean picked himself up from the dirt and started rubbing his shoulder. The tall ranger smiled,

"Just want to be thorough, that's all."

"Yeah, well, next time, could you at least try not to kill me?"

"No promises. Now come on. You are officially my prisoner." Gilan walked off quite happily, with Sean following behind, still rubbing his shoulder and wincing occasionally.

* * *

"I don't like this. Halt usually has some sort of scheme cooked up by now. He's never waited this long to attack before. He's up to something." Crowley had just spoken with a "spy", one of his rangers who had run to the other side of the playing field to scope out Halt's team. So far, Halt hadn't made anything more than nuisance attacks.

"Listen, I want you tell everyone to...."

* * *

At midday of the second day Halt put his plan into action. It was quite simple really. Five of his rangers would head over in a group to Crowley's side. They would then get to the flag, while being as noticeable as possible. Meanwhile, Halt, Gilan, and Will would come up from behind and snatch the flag while Crowley's guards were distracted. They also left a few rangers guarding their own flag. Just in case Crowley decided to try something.

_Alright. They were across. There's the flag. Now wait. Wait until they're distracted. There's the team. The guards looked over. Now!_ Halt, Will, and Gilan broke cover and ran for the flag. _But wait! It was an ambush!_ Crowley, along with several other rangers materialized out of the trees. _Uhhhh... Keep going._ Halt grabbed the flag and ran with it. "Gilan, Will! With me!" Both apprentices sprinted to catch up with Halt, but Crowley was faster. He was gaining on Halt. Halt looked around. There! Gilan was free behind him! Halt threw the flag with all his might, and was satisfied to see it land safely in Gilan's hands. But he didn't have much time to feel relief, as Crowley slammed into his back with more force than Halt could have imagined possible. He was going to have a bruise in the morning, he just knew it.

Gilan was running, staying just barely out of reach of one of the enemy rangers. Will was open, so Gilan heaved the flag.

"Will!" Will looked up just in time to snatch the flag out of the air, but another ranger was behind him.

"Gilan!" Will tossed the flag back. The other rangers focused on Gilan.

"Will!"

"Gilan!"

"Will!" This was turning into keep away, not capture the flag, but finally Gilan went down. It was up to Will now. He ran, one of Crowley's rangers close on his heels.

_He was catching up! There's the line! Come on, faster!_ He risked a look back._ Oh no! He was gaining!_ There was no way Will could make it. Unless.... He whistled, the loud and clear note piercing the air. For a moment, nothing happened, and then, out of nowhere, a small furry body came racing towards Will.

"Ebony! Catch!" He threw the flag toward the dog, who leaped up and snatched it in her jaws just as Will went down under the other ranger.

"Run!" The dog turned tail and sprinted through the trees, obviously enjoying this game. She made it to the other side, flag still caught in her jaws. The apprentice acting as referee didn't expect to see a dog holding Crowley's flag, but it was on Halt's side, so... "Point! Halt's team wins!" Cheers sprouted up from around the forest. Along with a few disappointed groans.

Will picked himself up, then went over to find Ebony, who was still holding the flag. "Good girl." Will scratched behind her ears in the way that dogs love so much. Then Will was swept up in the crowd of celebrating rangers coming across the field.

* * *

"I still say you cheated. Dogs shouldn't count as team mates."

"Oh, come on Crowley, you should at least lose gracefully." Halt said, clearly still enjoying his own victory.

"Yes, and the scar on my leg shows just how graciously you lose, Halt." Crowley scoffed.

"That could be from practically anything. It proves nothing."

Crowley looked over at Halt, then smiled cheerfully. "You know what Halt? You're right. I should just learn to accept defeat." He reached over and slapped Halt on the back, on the sight of his earlier injury, causing Halt to cringe in pain.

"Ow! Crowley, I _swear_, I'm going to..." But Crowley was already gone, running as fast as he could away from Halt.

* * *

_So there it is. Hope you enjoyed, but if not, oh well. Review!!! :P_


End file.
